Cocco
Cocco (コッコ) is a commentator for the fighting tournament known as the Heavens Arena. Background Not much about her past is known. It is unknown if she is a Hunter. Personality She is mostly present as a cheerful, and energetic personality all the time during the matches. However she hits people whenever they ignore her by visiting her on the elevator. Appearance :1999 She has dark orange eyes, and dark orange hair that's tied back in two separate places in a pom-pom fashion, and lets her bangs hang in front of her face. While she wears the standard Heavens Arena employee uniform, and headset to commentate over the fights in the ring. :2011 She has light orange eyes, and light orange hair that's tied back in two separate places in a pom-pom fashion, and lets her bangs hang in front of her face. While she wears the standard Heavens Arena employee uniform and headset to commentate over the fights in the ring. Hunter X Hunter (Anime) Heaven Arena Arc Cocco is first seen as the commentator for Gon's 200th floor debut match against Gido in the Heaven's Arena, excitedly introducing the fighters and presenting their battle records to the audience as they arrive at the fighting ring. As soon as the referee signals the start of the duel, Gido immediately brings forth his signature dancing tops, looking to get the first strike, which prompts Cocco to passionately announce its appearance and reminds the audiences that there are 10 dancing tops at Gido's disposal of which he would launch them at and attack his opponent from every direction. Gido quickly attacks with his Battle Waltz ability, sending the Nen enhanced dancing tops onto the field, which they quickly surround and secure the first Clean Hit on Gon after 2 tops colliding against each other and deflecting 1 into the boy's back. As the dancing tops continue their apparent chase after Gon, he is quickly hit again in the back, gaining another Clean Hit point for Gido, which is swiftly reported by Cocco to the audience. Gon gets onto his feet and tries to track and dodge the assaulting dancing tops that surround him, but is hit once more and this time in his face, which causes him to lose balance and fall to the ground. Cocco spiritedly reports that Gido has gained 2 more points from a Clean hit and a Down just now, which would mean he is in the lead with 4 total points already, and comments that Gon is now in a tight situation. Gon forgoes trying to follow the tops with his eyes and instead tries to sense the Nen-infused tops, but he is distracted by his Ten suddenly starting to fade and is hit yet again by a dancing top in his back, which the impact is so great it sends him flying. Cocco exuberantly announces that Gido is now leading with 6-0, presumably the hit has been considered a Critical Hit which is worth 2 points. She then notices and reports to the viewers that Gon is attempting to escape off the arena, but immediately retracts and corrects the statement after realizing that the boy is simply blown off the ring from the great impact just then. After Gon figures out the nature of Gido's dancing tops while taking refuge outside of the fighting ring for a few seconds, Gon re-enters the arena and proceeds to run past all the dancing tops on the field in order to challenge Gido directly. Gido anticipates Gon's attack and responds with his second Nen ability, Tornado Top, and sends Gon flying again, while Cocco enthusiastically outlines the technique's strength in both offense and defense, and further announces that Gido is now leading with 9-0 after the referee has declared Gido's successful counter-strike against Gon to be worth 3 points, a Critical Hit and a Down, and that the match is now drawing to a close. Gon gets up and decides to disengages his Ten and puts himself into Zetsu to enhance his sensitivity and senses towards the tops, despite the enormous risks of such an action, and begins dodging the attacks for the first time in this duel. Surprised by the sudden change in development, Cocco wonders aloud if it is signalling a comeback. From that point on, Cocco and the audience are left utterly amazed as Gon manages to keep up the endless dodges against the dancing tops' attacks for over an hour, despite Gido has eventually deployed all of his reserved 50 or so dancing tops in a desperate attempt to try and get a hit on the boy. However, Gon would still be inevitably hit and officially, end the match with Gido victorious. Film Appearances 'Hunter x Hunter movie 1' She is seen watching the matches. 'Hunter x Hunter movie 2' Quotes *This is amazing! Relationships 'Gon Freecss' 'Baka Ki El Dogra' Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' Trivia *Her name is not given in the manga or promotional art. *She has the same voice actress as Machi in the 1999 anime adaptation. *In the manga, she would appear to only have commentated on Gon's first match against Gido, as the commentators for all the other matches are shown to be young ladies who seem to each fashion different hairstyles, which makes it hard to tell if any of them are the same person. However in the 2011 anime adaptation, she is clearly present in more than 1 match and acts as a common host across multiple match-ups, such as Hisoka's match against Kastro. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Akiko Higuchi (1999 series), Kotono Mitsuishi (2011 series) *'English' : Leda Davies (1999 series), Rachael Lillis (2011 series) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females